MADAM ALY
by Srita Maddox1326
Summary: Era muy poco probable que al Coronel Jasper Whitlock le agradara enterarse de que la Señora Alice y Madam Aly de la Crescent fueran la misma persona. Y se sentiría aún más molesto al saber que, desde ayer, la Condesa, viuda de título, era ahora la dueña de una casa de mala fama. Pero lo que le haría hervir la sangre realmente sería saber que esta misma viuda muy probablemente hab
1. Chapter 1

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

_**Madame Aly **_

Prólogo

Del periódico _**"The Evening Gazette"**_, Fleet Street, Londres, 1814: Las autoridades informaron hoy al Ministerio del Interior que la investigación sobre el incendio que se cobró la vida de Marco, Conde de Hale, y de su joven esposa fue por causa accidental. El largo retraso que separó el triste fallecimiento de Su Señoría y el fallo final sobre el caso se debió a los atroces daños causados por la espantosa conflagración.

El gobernante del condado, el Honorable Lord Lieutenant Matthew Ffortescue, informó al secretario que en su opinión, un tronco cayó sobre un tapete en la habitación de Su Señoría y eso ocasionó la humareda que asfixió al Conde y a su esposa. La intensa llamarada devoró gran parte del ala este del Coto de Caza Hale y les dejó muy poco a los investigadores de esta tragedia.

El heredero de la hacienda Hale –anteriormente el Coronel Jasper Whitlock, ahora el Séptimo Conde– fue traído del Continente europeo, donde estaba prestando servicio bajo las órdenes del Duque de Wellington y donde recibió distinciones por su conducta. Éstas son sus propias palabras:

"_**Estoy sorprendido y entristecido por el fallecimiento de Su Señoría. A pesar de que no tenía conocimiento acerca de su matrimonio, por supuesto hago extensivas mis condolencias a la familia de su esposa. Aprecio profundamente el honor de haber recibido el pésame de Su Alteza Real". **_

La fecha prevista para el regreso del Séptimo Conde a sus tierras natales es el mes siguiente, justo a tiempo para la temporada. Hijo de un familiar muy lejano de la línea Hale, este distinguido soldado seguramente apreciará el agradable cambio de situación. El pueblo espera ansioso su llegada. El Coronel Whitlock no está casado y se lo sabe apuesto. Nos preguntamos si las estrategias militares que él ha desarrollado para nuestro valiente y noble Wellington pueden compararse con las estrategias románticas que sin duda desarrollará el sexo opuesto.

Un par de manos delgadas dobló el periódico y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. El bullicio de otro día londinense era constante bajo la ventana, pero la persona que estaba en la habitación no se movió.

El adornado espejo de la pared de enfrente reflejaba a un muchacho delgado, con una vestimenta sin ninguna particularidad. Una camisa desgreñada colgaba por fuera de un par de pantalones de montar desgastados, y había una chaqueta oscura tirada sobre una silla cercana. Su cabello largo y dorado estaba atado en un práctico nudo, y las mejillas del muchacho eran suaves y no mostraban ningún indicio de barba.

Una risa ronca retumbó afuera de la habitación. Era temprano aún, pero aquí, en las habitaciones elegantemente eróticas de _**Beaulieu Crescent Nº 14**_, las mujeres estaban agitadas. Pronto sus clientes se agolparían en las calles de Londres y, pocas horas después del atardecer, toda la mansión estaría viva y llena de buscadores de placer.

La figura se levantó y cruzó la habitación para mirar, por entre las columnas de piedra de la ventana, hacia la calle principal debajo. Algún que otro carruaje pasaba haciendo ruido, así como lo hacían algunos vendedores ambulantes que habían hecho ya sus entregas diarias. Por el momento, todo estaba como era debido.

La figura se encogió de hombros. Para un esbozo de muchacho llamado Aly, que había pasado los últimos años trabajando silenciosamente en la _**"Crescent"**_, como era conocido el lugar, esta era una mañana común y corriente. Para Alice, la Condesa de Hale y viuda del Sexto Conde, este podía ser el día en que comenzarían sus problemas.

Era muy poco probable que al Coronel Jasper Whitlock le agradara enterarse de que la Señora Alice y Aly de la Crescent fueran la misma persona. Y se sentiría aún más molesto al saber que, desde ayer, la Condesa, viuda de título, era ahora la dueña de una casa de mala fama.

Pero lo que le haría hervir la sangre realmente sería saber que esta misma viuda muy probablemente había asesinado al Sexto Conde.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

_**Madame Aly **_

Capítulo 1

Londres, 1815

-No te preocupes por nada, Susie. Madame Aly no va a dejar que nadie te haga mal.

El Séptimo Conde de Hale, Jasper Whitlock, curvó el labio al escuchar el pequeño fragmento de conversación en la puerta. Obviamente, "Susie" era nueva en el puesto.

-Les damos a los clientes lo que quieren, pero nada de cosas rudas. Es regla de la casa, y Antonio va a llegar en un segundo si le pegas el grito.

Las voces se apagaban, dejando a Jasper un poco confundido. Esto era un burdel. Ni más, ni menos. Claro que estaba enmascarado con los atavíos de una _"discreta casa de placer" _y ofrecía a sus clientes una buena selección de comidas, vinos excelentes y varias mesas de juego bien organizadas.

Pero debajo de la fachada de discreción y elegancia, había mujeres dispuestas a vender su cuerpo por dinero. Efectivo. Frío y duro efectivo. Jasper resopló. Siempre habría mujeres dispuestas a vender su cuerpo a cambio de efectivo. Algunas impulsadas por la necesidad, otras por la codicia. Su labio se curvó aún más mientras estaba recostado en el cómodo diván y observaba el brillo intermitente del fuego en la parrilla.

Esperaba con devoción que Susie no tuviera que llamar a Antonio a los gritos, sin importar quién diablos fuera él. Probablemente era ese portero montañés que había hecho un intento de inclinarse respetuosamente mientras lo escoltaban dentro de las instalaciones más temprano. Verlo inclinarse fue como ver a una ballena rompiendo olas en el océano. Sorprendente, enorme y un poco desordenado al descender.

Le parecía que ya podía evaluar el lugar bastante bien, al verlo con la mirada de alguien que no era un cliente. Bueno, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Él recibiría un servicio esta noche, pero no uno sexual.

Este era el único lugar donde podía encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara a aliviar su dolor de espalda. Durante algunos meses, había estado utilizando los servicios del sirviente japonés del Mayor Jacob Black. El truco de Sun-mey de caminar sobre la espalda de Jasper le había hecho crujir fuertemente algunos huesos, había aplastado sus intestinos, dejándolos como panqueques, y le había aliviado enormemente el dolor que sufría de manera intermitente desde que se cayó de su caballo en Bélgica.

Ahora Sun-mey ya no estaba, se había ido a su casa en un barco a vapor, y él sabía de una muchacha japonesa, aquí en la Crescent, que hacía la misma clase de tratamientos.

Se movió nerviosamente un poco, consciente del creciente dolor en su espina dorsal. Maldición. Había llegado aquí en el momento preciso. Desde luego, pensó, podía echarse un polvo rápido mientras estaba allí. Había pasado casi un año desde el último, aunque pareciera increíble.

Un año desde que se había enterrado entre los muslos suavemente redondeados de quien pronto sería su prometida, Daisy Wallas. Un año desde que sorbió los dulces jugos de entre sus piernas y la sintió acabarse en su cara, sólo para que luego ella le dijera que se casaría con otra persona.

Un Duque. Uno con su hacienda intacta y más dinero que Dios. Maldición. Y otra vez maldición. Fue entonces cuando dejó de putañear. Por suerte, coincidió con el comienzo del trabajo más duro que recordaba haber hecho jamás.

El dolor en su espina se estaba transformando en una dolorosa erección. Quizás debería convencer a la Señorita Pies Ágiles del Japón de que se la chupe mientras estaba aquí; que se ocupara de todos sus dolores a la vez, por decirlo así.

Probablemente no tendría problemas y él podía pagar el costo adicional. Ahora que el Coto de Caza Hale estaba prácticamente entero y la hacienda recobraba algo de su ingreso, ya era tiempo de volver a tener una vida. Una que no incluyera largas horas en los campos con sus arrendatarios, días absortos en la lectura de documentos financieros con su procurador y su abogado, y noches solo con la única compañía del brandy y el cansancio.

Sí, quizás un polvo rápido era justo la distracción que necesitaba. Alguna persona joven, flexible, que pudiera chuparle la verga hasta la semana siguiente. Alguna persona bien dispuesta, alguien alta, alguien rubia quizás, alguien agradable a la vista…

Alguien como ella.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ella entró en la habitación sin que él la escuchara. Sus instintos de soldado se horrorizaron ante tal desliz de su concentración. Se frunció el ceño a sí mismo.

-Buenas noches, mi Señor.

Su voz era baja y refinada; su cuerpo, delgado y alto; y era una mujer tan hermosa que se le hacía agua la boca. La quiso tener inmediatamente y su verga apoyaba la moción.

-Debo disculparme por hacerlo esperar. Me acaban de informar que usted había pedido por Kiko-San.

Jasper se levantó sin pensarlo siquiera. Fuera lo que fuese, ésta era una mujer y merecía, al menos, su cortesía.

-No importa. He estado muy cómodo y el personal aquí es ciertamente atento. Hizo un gesto descuidado con la mano, señalando el vaso de brandy, que estaba casi vacío.

-Un muy buen brandy también, si me permite.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento…-Me siento complacida. Mi personal hace lo mejor de sí.

-¿Su personal?

-Exactamente.

Los ojos Miel que lo miraban carecían de expresión y no le dejaban entrever nada de sus sentimientos, su carácter o su personalidad. Malévolamente, él quería ponerle un poco de brillo a esos ojos. Provocar una reacción en ella. Ver cómo se vería si la embestía profundo dentro de ella y apretaba su clítoris en el punto exacto que la haría caer de la cima más alta.

-Entonces usted debe ser…

-Madame Aly. Sí…- Otra amable inclinación de cabeza sucedió a sus palabras.

-¿Es usted la dueña de la Crescent?

-Así es.

-Parece muy joven para tener una responsabilidad tan grande. ¿Hace mucho que es prostituta?

Podría haber jurado que sus ojos dispararon un tenue destello de enojo, pero antes de que pudiera estar seguro, ya no estaba allí. Ella se dio vuelta, haciendo como que controlaba el fuego.

-Lamentablemente, mi Señor, Kiko ha abandonado nuestro establecimiento -_¿Sería verdad? ¿O una mentira para deshacerse de él, después de ese insulto imperdonable? _No lo sabía. Maldición. Ella era muy, muy buena.

-Sin embargo, todos supimos reconocer los extraordinarios beneficios que las técnicas de Kiko le traían a sus clientes. Ella se tomó el trabajo de enseñarnos sus métodos a algunas de nosotras. ¿Quizás usted querría considerar que alguna otra persona le administre el masaje?

Jasper simuló pensar en su ofrecimiento, mientras observaba cada costura en la ropa que lucía tan hermosamente, cada mechón de pelo, cada hoyuelo que podía ver de su piel. Hizo un catálogo de ella, detallada, efectiva y rápidamente.

Sus habilidades de soldado podían estar fallando en algunos aspectos, pero otras habilidades todavía le resultaban invaluables, alguna que otra vez. Ésta era, ciertamente, una de esas veces.

-Bueno, considerando que mi espalda sólo parece empeorar si no hago nada al respecto, parece que no tengo muchas alternativas en este asunto. Estaría dispuesto a aceptar los servicios de una sustituta, si usted me asegura que es lo suficientemente habilidosa como para al menos no hacerme daño.

-Eso se lo puedo asegurar.

-Dígame, entonces, Madame Aly. ¿Quién es la habilidosa profesional de las técnicas curativas orientales?

-Yo.

Aly supo que al fin –absoluta y magníficamente– había perdido la cabeza. Sin embargo, su cara no dejó ver nada de su agitación interior. Se había disciplinado demasiado bien para eso. Pero acababa de aceptar ofrecerle un servicio a un cliente, algo que había jurado no hacer jamás. Y todo por sus ojos.

Esos estanques marrones, que destellaban con manchones dorados, la miraban más allá de su fachada exterior y parecían cavar profundamente hasta lugares que ella consideraba muertos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Él la había mirado como si quisiera saber cómo se vería desnuda, pero a la vez como si necesitara saber en qué pensaría mientras estaba desnuda. Fue esa particular mirada la que había quebrado su firme decisión.

¬ ¿Podría quitarse la ropa, mi Señor?...-preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia el biombo decorado que estaba en un rincón de la gran habitación…¬Luego vuelva a tomar asiento, por favor. Yo regresaré en un momento.

Ella no le dio oportunidad de contestar; salió rápidamente de la habitación y subió rápidamente los pocos escalones que llevaban a sus habitaciones privadas. Sus manos estaban temblando cuando llegó al lugar y al entrar bruscamente y sin aliento, conmocionó a la mujer que estaba allí.

¬Santo cielo, señorita Aly. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

¬Debo cambiarme. Rápido. Mi bata y mi camisola de seda. Las azules.

¬Señorita Aly. ¿Para qué?

¬Date prisa, Carmen. Le voy a hacer el tratamiento de Kiko a un cliente.

¬Ay, señorita. No. Usted no irá a….

¬No, Carmen. Solamente voy a caminar por su columna vertebral y le voy a dar un masaje rápido en la espalda. Tal como me enseñó Kiko. Eso será total y absolutamente todo.

Carmen miró a su señora….¬ ¿Está segura? Está terriblemente sonrojada.

Aly intentó desacelerar su respiración deliberadamente. ¬Lo sé. Él me tomó por sorpresa. Es el Conde de Hale.

Carmen dejó caer su quijada y se desplomó en la gran cama, sin prestar atención al vestido que estaba aplastando bajo sus amplias caderas…¬¡Uuuh! No diga.

¬Ah sí, Carmen. Él está aquí…-. Aly luchó para desatar sus lazos y se quitó el vestido…¬Tiene un problema de espalda y vino buscando a Kiko. Eso es todo. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no tiene la menor idea de quién soy yo.

¬Bueno, mantengámoslo así, ¿le parece?...-dijo la mujer, con la relajada familiaridad de una amiga de muchos años.

Aly se quitó la ropa interior y dejó que Carmen la ayude a ponerse la seda por la cabeza. Sabía que necesitaría de su equilibrio para mantener este tratamiento, y Kiko había hecho hincapié una y otra vez en la necesidad de estar ligera. Ligera en el corazón, en la mente y en el cuerpo. No debían haber ropas pesadas, ni pensamientos intensos: sólo concentración y conciencia.

Aly suspiró. Conciencia. Eso no sería un problema. Era muy consciente de Jasper Whitlock. Sólo que no estaba muy segura de por qué. Su expresión ceñuda había captado su atención a los pocos segundos de entrar en esa habitación, y él se le fijó fuertemente en su conciencia.

¬ ¿Y quiere a alguna otra muchacha allí con usted?...- Las palabras de Carmen la sacaron bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

¬No, no lo creo. Pero, por las dudas, ¿quién está libre?

Carmen dejó de doblar y ordenar por un momento y arrugó el ceño. ¬Bueno, déjeme ver, Susie y Rossie están atendiendo al Sr. McCarthy esta noche.

¬Lo recuerdo. Nos había dicho que estaría aquí esta noche para su sesión de costumbre. Y creo que sería perfecto que Susie empiece con Rossie. Una buena presentación.

¬Casi todas tienen un cliente que ha ya ha llegado o está por llegar.

Aly no dejaba de sorprenderse de la asombrosa habilidad de Carmen para estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en la Crescent cada noche. Parecía saber instintivamente quién sería la mejor para quién, y era el mejor recurso que Aly podría haber imaginado tener. Aly habría dejado ir cualquiera de todas las cosas que poseía felizmente, antes de dejar que algo le pasara a Carmen.

¬Las tres muchachas nuevas están en la sala de billares y Antonio le está echando un ojo a la multitud allí. Está lleno otra vez, por supuesto, y hay algunos haciendo fila para entrar.

La nueva atracción de Aly, la _**"Sala de Billares", **_ofrecía una gran mesa de paño verde, varios tacos y tres jugadoras de sexo femenino, todas completamente desnudas.

A los clientes, se les permitía sentarse alrededor de la mesa; allí podían fumar, beber y disfrutar de la vista todo lo que quisieran. Sin embargo, tocar estaba prohibido. Hasta ahora, la sala era un éxito rotundo. La imagen de tres hermosuras desnudas jugando al billar era provocativa y seductora.

Eran pocos los clientes que se iban del establecimiento al término de su tiempo asignado en la sala de billar. La mayoría de ellos se apresuraban a buscarse una compañera para el resto de la noche. Había resultado una interesante manera de hacer dinero, a las muchachas les gustaba el respiro de otras tareas más atléticas, y Aly estaba satisfecha con los resultados en general.

¬Ah, sabes, la que no está trabajando hoy es Tanya. Está en algún lugar por allí, pero no puede atender a ningún cliente esta noche, es su horario de cursos.

Aly asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que era seguro que una que otra de sus muchachas faltara algunos días al mes. Estaba calculado en su sistema, y se estaba sorprendida de cuánto se lo agradecían las muchachas.

¬Y el Dr. King estuvo otra vez...- Los labios de Carmen se curvaron en una media sonrisa desdeñosa…¬Estaba presionando a Dora para que lo lleve arriba. Tal como lo hizo la última vez. Antonio lo acompañó a la salida, pero creo que ese va a causar problemas.

Aly asintió con la cabeza….¬Es hora de hacerse cargo de él, yo creo…-Giró en dirección a la puerta…¬Recuérdame arreglar una entrevista con King pronto. Vamos a poner esta cuestión en claro de una vez por todas. Debo irme. El Conde me está esperando.

Carmen miró de lado a Aly…¬Ten cuidado con ese, linda. Jasper Whitlock puede ser muy peligroso.

¬No para una madama de Londres, Carmen…-dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

¬Eso es todo lo que él piensa que soy. Una proxeneta. Lo más bajo de lo bajo. Me preguntó cuánto hacía que era prostituta.

Carmen la miró boquiabierta…¬Qué sucio, de mente podrida, y pedazo de….

¬ ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar? Me alegro de que piense de esa manera. Lo mantendrá alejado de nuestros asuntos. No me prestará más atención de la que me prestaría si yo fuera lo que el supone que soy.

¬Tenga cuidado. ¿Me escuchó?...-Los ojos de la otra mujer delataban su preocupación.

Aly cruzó la habitación y rodeó a Carmen con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza…¬Te preocupas demasiado.

¬ ¿Y si yo no lo hago, quién lo hará? me gustaría saber.

Aly se apartó y miró a la mujer que amaba más que a cualquier otra sobre la faz de la tierra. Levantó la mano y acarició suavemente la piel salvajemente arrugada que desfiguraba un lado del cuello de Carmen y subía hasta terminar en forma de punta detrás de una de sus orejas. Allí ya no le crecía el cabello.

¬Carmen, ya has hecho suficiente por mí. Déjame preocuparme y planear a mí, de ahora en adelante. ¿Por favor?

Los ojos de Carmen se llenaron de lágrimas…¬Eres más preciada para mí de lo que sería cualquier hija, Aly. No puedo evitar preocuparme al pensar que esta vida no es la que deberías tener. Deberías estar en una buena casa con un buen marido y varios buenos…

Aly detuvo el discurso de Carmen con un dedo…¬Niños. Sí, lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho. Pero no sucederá así. Ahora estamos aquí, empezando una nueva vida y de paso, con suerte, haciendo un poco mejores las vidas de algunas pobres y desafortunadas muchachas. Veámoslo de esa manera, Carmen. ¿Sí?

¬Ay, sigue con lo tuyo. Ve y camina por la espalda de ese hombre. Tienta al demonio si es lo que debes hacer, pero no me culpes si tus pies se chamuscan.

Aly le sonrió a Carmen y salió como un remolino de la habitación; una belleza descalza vestida de arremolinada seda azul. Su sonrisa se desdibujó al llegar a la puerta cerrada, detrás de la cual estaba recostado un muy desnudo Jasper Whitlock. La mano de ella se deslizó por su propia espalda mientras se tocaba las cicatrices de sus heridas a través de la suavidad de su bata. Esta familia ya le había ocasionado quemaduras una vez. No dejaría que esto vuelva a suceder.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

_**Madame Aly **_

Capítulo 2

Su suave golpeteo sobre la puerta revolvió las entrañas de él, y le hizo saber que podía entrar con un gruñido. Él había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Desnudo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, estaba desparramado boca abajo sobre el bajo diván, al que había acercado un poco al fuego.

Giró la cabeza y se acurrucó más cómodamente sobre la almohada cuando ella cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de sí. Sus ojos destellaban al mirarla acercarse con los párpados entrecerrados.

¬No te pedí que me cogieras, sabe.

¬No es mi intención.

¬ ¿Entonces, a qué se debe el cambio de vestuario?

Aly salió de su campo visual por unos instantes y luego reapareció, vestida con su simple camisola azul. No se había dado cuenta de que al pararse entre él y el fuego, hacía que todo fuera invisible. Él sintió cómo se le endurecía la verga y se movió incómodo contra la tela de los almohadones debajo de él.

¬Entiendo que usted se ha sometido a este tratamiento con anterioridad, mi Señor. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué llevaba puesto su masajista anterior en esas ocasiones?

¬Bueno, la seda azul no se vería muy apropiada en un jardinero.

Ella ignoró su intento de ser gracioso, entreteniéndose con unos pequeños frascos que colocó sobre una vela para entibiarlos.

Él encogió los hombros…¬En general, sólo una especie de bata de algodón, ahora que lo pienso.

¬Ya veo. Esta técnica necesita atención, concentración y la habilidad de percibir la esencia, lo que se conoce como el chií, del paciente. Las capas adicionales de ropa inhiben la habilidad de ser uno con el paciente, de sentir las partes del cuerpo que le causan molestias.

¬Puedo decirle exactamente dónde tengo la molestia. Justo aquí…- Sus músculos se flexionaron cuando levantó la mano por detrás de él y señaló un punto apenas por encima de su trasero. Él observó sus ojos mientras seguían la dirección en la que apuntaba su dedo, hasta el lugar de su herida, y luego siguieron un poco más, echándole un buen vistazo a su parte trasera.

¬ ¿Ve algo? ¿Algo que necesite de su atención?

Ella buscó su mirada, ofreciéndole a cambio una totalmente inexpresiva; luego se estiró para alcanzar el primer pote de óleo para masajes.

¬ ¿Qué es eso?

¬ ¿Esto? Es óleo perfumado, que usaré para relajar su piel y su mente. Aliviar la tensión alrededor de su herida es el primer paso para curarla.

Él estiró bruscamente su mano y le agarró la muñeca antes de que pudiera volcar el óleo en su cuerpo. Se levantó sobre un brazo mientras la atraía hacia él.

¬Discúlpame. Soy un hombre cauto por naturaleza…-Jaló su mano para acercarla a él y olió la botella. Era liviano, relajante y vagamente oriental; arrugó la nariz mientras trataba de identificarlo.

¬Es una mezcla de aceites de madera de sándalo y loto, mi Señor. No le hará daño.

Él soltó su muñeca, sabiendo que quizás la había agarrado demasiado fuerte, pero no pudo detenerse. Por alguna razón, sus nervios estaban en un alto estado de alerta con esta mujer.

¬Muy bien...- Se recostó boca abajo y esperó.

Sintió cómo lo salpicaban las primeras gotas de aceite, suaves como la llovizna. Ella frotó sus manos suavemente sobre su piel, de manera reconfortante, sin llegar a tocar su trasero, pero pasando las manos por todo el largo de su columna hacia arriba y hacia abajo en suaves círculos. Era una sensación increíblemente erótica, pero aun así sentía su cuerpo relajarse mientras lo tocaba. Después de varios minutos, ella le agregó más óleo, luego buscó una toalla húmeda que había dejado cerca del fuego.

¬ ¡Ay! Está caliente.

¬Así debe estar. Esto ayudará al óleo en su tarea y además agregará otro nivel de relajación a cualquier músculo que pueda estar tenso.

Él estuvo tentado de pedir eso para su verga también, si ella iba a hablar de cosas que estaban tensas. Ella se corrió de su lado, y se estiró. Él la observó, fascinado, mientras ella proseguía con lo que parecía ser una serie de actitudes felinas.

Estiró sus propios músculos, contrayéndolos y luego flexionándolos; doblándose, descansando y parándose en una extraña serie de movimientos. ÉL casi pudo ver cómo la atención de ella se intensificaba y sus ojos reflejaban su concentración, cuando regresó a su lado y le quitó la toalla.

Estaba tan caliente con ella que podría haberla puesto de espaldas, haberle arrancado la camisola desde el ruedo hasta el cuello y haberla embestido en ese preciso instante. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al no hacerlo. Ella era una puta, una madama.

Debía estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos. Entonces, ¿qué lo detenía? ¿Por qué, aún ahora, sus pelotas no estaban golpeando contra su concha y no le estaba chupando esos tiernos senos? ¿Por qué no estaban ambos gritando juntos sus orgasmos?

¿Por qué? Bueno, la respuesta pudo haber sido que ella no parecía registrarlo como hombre en lo más mínimo. Y sólo ese hecho le molestaba realmente. Todavía tenía que conseguir algún tipo de gesto sexual de su parte. Era casi de madera en su forma de tratarlo, imparcial hasta el límite de lo absurdo.

Mientras sentía que las manos de ella comenzaban a ejercer presión sobre su columna dolorida, se hizo una promesa a sí mismo. Iba a poseer a esa mujer. Iba a hacer que esos ojos se encendieran con el fuego de la lujuria, con la necesidad de un orgasmo que sólo la dejaría tener después de que hubiera gritado su nombre y le hubiera rogado que la haga acabar.

La haría acabar como nunca se había acabado antes. Y él probablemente hiciera lo mismo, sólo para acompañarla, por supuesto.

Aly necesitaba toda la atención y concentración que pudiera reunir mientras sentía su suave piel bajo las palmas de sus manos. Si supiera de lo agitada que estaba en su interior, probablemente se habría quedado pasmado. Se sentía casi débil al pensar en el cuerpo de él tan cerca del suyo. La habitación le había parecido más pequeña mientras hacía sus ejercicios de precalentamiento y la temperatura había subido tanto en la chimenea como en su vientre.

Algo primitivo en su sexo latía y palpitaba en reconocimiento de su necesidad de aparearse. De unirse a este espécimen de primera clase que empezaba a gemir un poco ante la presión.

Aumentó el peso sobre sus manos, empujando fuertemente los músculos a cada lado de su espina dorsal, y clavando sus dedos profundamente en la masa sólida que encontró allí.

El óleo se deslizó entre ellos, un velo sedoso que le permitió suavizar y amasar su carne sin hacerle daño. Su cuerpo era perfecto. A pesar de algunas cicatrices aquí y allá, y una zona mucho más evidentemente hundida en la base de la columna, donde debía originarse su problema de espalda, no le encontraba defecto alguno al hombre recostado y quieto debajo de sus manos.

¬ ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se hizo esa herida?

¬En Salamanca.

¬ ¿Le dispararon?

¬Me tiró el caballo. Una granada explotó al lado nuestro. Lo levantó por el aire y cayó arriba mío. Murió en el acto, pobre criatura.

¬Junto con un terrible número de otros soldados, ¿no?...- Aly comentó en voz baja.

Jasper encogió los hombros, evidentemente sin ninguna gana de revivir batallas pasadas, en especial esa en la que Aly sabía que tantos habían muerto, en tan terrible masacre.

¬ ¿Y ha sentido dolor desde entonces?

¬Un poco. Empeoró cuando volví a casa y comencé a trabajar en el Coto de Caza Hale.

Aly no reveló lo familiar que le era ese nombre, ni por una fracción de segundo….¬ ¿Trabajando? ¿Quiere decir manejando los negocios de la hacienda?

¬No, quiero decir trabajando…-Se movió nerviosamente un poco cuando sus músculos comenzaron a aflojarse bajo la presión continua de Aly….¬El maldito lugar se quemó, casi por completo, cuando yo no estaba. Cuando lo heredé, no había nada en pie más que un edificio central y los establos.

Aly logró no reaccionar. Recordó el terrible incendio, el ala este colapsando, pero no se había dado cuenta de las dimensiones del daño. Necesitaba detenerlo. Los recuerdos no eran algo en lo que ella quería regocijarse, no con Jasper Whitlock desnudo recostado a su lado.

¬Disculpe que sea tan directa, mi Señor. Debo sentarme sobre sus extremidades por un rato.

¬Adelante…-murmuró, acomodándose en una posición un poco más confortable. Su voz sonaba relajada y su respiración, pareja. Sus lecciones con Kiko no le habían fallado.

Por supuesto, Kiko nunca le había dicho qué se sentiría al abrir los muslos y montarse sobre un hombre desnudo. Kiko nunca le dijo qué caliente sentiría su cuerpo o qué agradablemente rústica se sentiría la piel velluda de sus muslos contra los muslos de ella, suaves y cubiertos en seda. Acomodó su prenda cuidadosamente para evitar que sus carnes se toquen.

Aly temía arder en llamas en ese mismo instante si sus pieles desnudas se rozaban. Como si él pudiera sentir su incomodidad, Jasper río por lo bajo y ella sintió cómo se sacudía mientras la risa se extendía por su cuerpo.

¬ ¿Estás segura de que no me cogerás cuando terminemos? Estoy sintiendo una creciente necesidad, realmente. Debe ser la esencia, o algo.

A Aly se le congeló la mente por un instante, mientras por su conciencia pasaban algunas visiones. Imágenes de cuerpos transpirados y enredados, extremidades desnudas, respiraciones calientes y labios más calientes, y la dulzura de la carne encontrando a la carne.

¬ ¿Está incómodo, mi Señor?...-preguntó ella, recomenzando con su presión rítmica hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su espalda, esta vez con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las manos. Cualquier cosa para distraer sus pensamientos erráticos.

¬Cariño, tengo una verga muy dura aquí, a la que le encantaría conocerte. Me había prometido a mí mismo que esta sería una visita por motivos estrictamente curativos, pero tu casa y tu encantadora persona me han recordado que soy un hombre, con las necesidades de un hombre. Quizás después del tratamiento podrías…-e hizo un gesto vago en el aire con su mano.

Aly trabajaba sobre él en silencio, considerando cuáles eran sus opciones. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que su deseo más profundo quedaba totalmente fuera de la cuestión. Ese deseo que la impulsaba a arrancarse su delgada camisola de seda y frotar sus doloridos pechos contra su resbalosa espalda. El mismo que le decía que su verga se sentiría mejor aún si ella le frotaba su suave Monte de Venus, o la colocaba en su boca.

El mismo que le decía que tenía un vacío muy adentro de su concha que se sentiría mucho mejor si Jasper Whitlock le administrara grandes raciones de esa verga de la que hablaba. Grandes y palpitantes raciones. Profundas, largas y penetrantes raciones. Dios, se estaba mojando. Esto no sería bueno. Había tomado una decisión.

¬Muy bien, mi Señor. Creo que usted está listo para el tratamiento de caminar por su espalda, y después de eso me aseguraré de que sus necesidades sean satisfechas.

El Séptimo Conde de Hale hizo un gran esfuerzo por no saltar. Jasper apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su verga, que había saltado aun más ante sus palabras, tampoco lo creía; ya estaba tratando de abrirse camino a los golpes a través de la almohada debajo de su barriga.

Ella se bajó de los muslos de él, que inmediatamente se sintieron frescos y apenados por la falta de su cálido peso sobre ellos. Él escuchó y siguió el rastro de sus movimientos mientras ella hizo sonar una pequeña campana y se dirigió a la puerta para responder al golpeteo que tuvo lugar casi inmediatamente.

Luego hubo una conversación silenciosa, pero no pudo escuchar nada de lo que se decía, aunque se esforzara para hacerlo.

¬Mi Señor, ahora me subiré sobre su espalda.

¬Lo dudo mucho, mi querida…-Su humor socarrón fue inútil. Con su modo fresco y eficiente, Madame Aly se había subido cuidadosamente al diván y estaba apoyando un pequeño pie con firmeza sobre la parte inferior de su espalda. Estabilizó su equilibrio e inhaló.

El otro pie se unió al primero: él sintió todo su peso. Sus músculos estaban suaves y flexibles gracias a sus masajes, y casi podía sentir cómo sus huesos se acomodaban en su lugar nuevamente; en tanto, ella caminaba delicadamente hasta un punto justo debajo de sus hombros y luego volvía sobre sus pasos.

Estaba completamente silenciosa, a tal punto que se podía escuchar el silbido de su prenda de seda al moverse. Supuso que estaba muy concentrada en sus pasos sobre su columna y tuvo que admitir que su equilibrio y movimientos eran perfectos.

En pocos instantes, ya había terminado y se estaba bajando cuidadosamente de él, de vuelta sobre la tierra.

¬ ¿Está usted bien, mi Señor?

Él se movió para experimentarlo….¬Sí. La verdad que sí. Me ha aliviado gran parte del dolor. Más que lo de costumbre, de hecho. Es increíble, Madame Aly.

Comenzó a rodar hacia un lado, pero lo detuvo una mano firme sobre su hombro.

¬Todavía no, mi Señor. Sus músculos están ahora muy suaves y relajados. Debemos dejar que se despierten un poco, si le parece, antes de ponerlos a prueba.

¬ ¿Y cómo "haremos" eso?...-Sus labios se curvaron sobre la almohada.

¬Con esto.

Unos toques muy ligeros sobre su columna le dijeron que lo estaba volviendo a masajear. Pero esta vez, en lugar del peso de sus manos, estaba usando algo muy suave, como un trozo de piel de oveja. Lentamente, frotaba su espalda, hacia arriba, hacia abajo y hacia arriba otra vez. Sintió fuertes deseos de ronronear.

¬ ¿Por qué manejas un burdel?...- La pregunta se le deslizó antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarla.

Siguió un momento de silencio, mientras los movimientos de frotación continuaban, constantes. Se preguntó si le contestaría siquiera.

¬Es un trabajo como cualquier otro.

¬Por la manera en que hablas, has tenido una buena educación. Eres atractiva, inteligente y lo suficientemente astuta como para hacer que este lugar sea redituable, a juzgar por lo que he visto. Seguramente tendrías mucho para ofrecerle a un marido.

Desde que la vio por primera vez, esta fue la única vez que sintió que sus palabras generaron una reacción en ella. El ritmo de los masajes se alteró por un instante, casi imperceptiblemente.

¬ ¿Y usted cree que el matrimonio sería preferible a esto?

Jasper resopló…¬¿Mejor que ser una prostituta, por más que sea una muy bien paga, y dueña de su propia casa de putas? Desde luego que sí.

¬Mi Señor, me temo que sus suposiciones están tristemente equivocadas.

¬ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sólo un acallado golpeteo en el corredor rompió el silencio que siguió a su pregunta. Madame Aly quitó la piel de oveja de su piel con un golpecito final, y él suspiró mientras ella cruzaba la habitación hacia la puerta.

Ahora, pensó. Ahora terminamos con el masaje, la frotación y el tratamiento. Ahora me toca devolverle el favor y masajearla, frotarla y reconfortar su conchita con una buena dosis de Jasper Whitlock.

Se le hizo agua la boca al imaginársela desnuda y resbalosa debajo de él, y su mente comenzó a preguntarse si a ella le gustaría sentir esa cosa peluda sobre su piel. Quizás unas cosquillas sobre sus pezones justo después de rozarlos suavemente con sus dientes. O tal vez se lo pasaría con delicadeza sobre su clítoris, apenas como para prepararlo para su lengua. Por supuesto, también le gustaría probar con el aceite. A lo mejor, echar un poco sobre su vientre y frotarlo con la cabeza de su verga sería divertido.

O, mejor aún, frotárselo por la espalda, como se lo había hecho ella. Él sería un poco más aventurado, por supuesto, y se aseguraría de que su trasero quede lindo, suave y reluciente cuando haya terminado.

Quizás hasta deslizaría un poco entre sus cachetes. Para ver qué estrecho era su culito. Nunca había poseído a una mujer de esa forma, pero escuchó muchas conversaciones de fogón entre sus hombres, y muchos de ellos aseguraban que no había nada igual. Por primera vez, se preguntó si tendrían razón.

¬ ¿Mi Señor?..-Su voz calma y aplomada perforó el miasma de lujuria que se le estaba formando sobre el cerebro.

¬Ella es Tanya. Ella se encargará de atender sus otras necesidades esta noche.

¬ ¿Qué?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

_**Madame Aly **_

Capítulo 3

Aly no tenía idea de cómo había hecho para no reírse. La cara de Jasper Whitlock cuando se puso de pie de un salto fue un estudio del impacto que no tenía precio.

¬Pero yo pensé….

¬Ah, Señor, yo soy muy buena. No lo defraudaré…- Tanya miró a Jasper con un gesto de ansiedad y bajó los ojos hasta su verga, que estaba erguida como un militar. Él se dejó caer sobre el diván.

Tanya cruzó la habitación y cayó de rodillas graciosamente frente a él, estirándose para tomarlo suavemente con la mano…¬Uuuh, es una belleza lo que tiene aquí, Señor. ¿Le molesta si le doy un beso?

El Conde parecía aturdido y Aly pudo ver cómo su piel temblaba cuando Tanya dobló su cabeza y apretó sus labios contra su erección. Aly se dio vuelta para dejarlos solos.

¬Madame Aly.

La voz de él la detuvo en su camino. Se dio vuelta y levantó una ceja al notar que Tanya no había dejado de proceder. Al contrario, ahora se estaba poniendo muy cómoda entre los muslos abiertos de Jasper.

Ella se negaba a admitir que la imagen de la oscura cabeza de Tanya moviéndose lenta y sensualmente sobre la verga de Jasper era excitante, pero sintió que su vientre se contraía y sus propios fluidos humedecían sus muslos, convirtiéndola en una mentirosa.

¬ ¿Mi Señor?..-Su voz carecía de expresión.

¬Pagaré el doble si tú te quedas.

Eso hizo que Tanya levantara la cabeza y le echara una rápida mirada a su patrona. Aly tomó un par de decisiones a la velocidad del rayo, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Tanya para que continúe con lo que estaba haciendo.

¬Muy bien, mi Señor. Si eso es lo que desea. Comprenderá que yo no participaré, por supuesto.

¬Por supuesto…-La luz de la vela centelleaba reflejada en sus ojos marrones.

¬Pero estarás mirando.

Aly cruzó la habitación y se sentó en una silla de espaldar alto, mientras se acomodaba cuidadosamente su bata de seda…¬No quitarás los ojos de nosotros. ¿Está claro?

Aly buscó su mirada, ofreciéndole a cambio otra sin expresión alguna…¬Desde luego, mi Señor. Siempre hacemos honor a los deseos de nuestros clientes.

¬No siempre…-La contestación entre dientes de Jasper casi ni se escuchó, ya que Tanya comenzó a chuparle la verga con entusiasmo, bajando ruidosamente hasta su gruesa base y luego hacia arriba nuevamente, para agitar su lengua por debajo de la cabeza.

Aly observaba, tal como le habían indicado. Tenía los puños tan apretados que sabía que sus uñas le dejarían pequeñas cicatrices en las palmas de las manos; sin embargo, no dejaría que ni un músculo le demostrara a este hombre que la afectaba.

No haría ni un leve movimiento que revele que el sólo ver su cuerpo reluciente de sudor la excitaba. Tampoco dejaría ver que una gota de su propia transpiración se deslizaba por su columna, a la que mantenía tan rígida contra la silla.

Sus pezones se habían endurecido hasta convertirse en pequeñas protuberancias marrones cuando Tanya comenzó a acariciar sus pelotas, además de su verga.

Su pecho estaba tan bien formado como el resto de él, fuerte y levemente bronceado, como si realmente hubiera estado trabajando afuera al sol sin la protección de una camisa. El hecho de saber cómo se sentía su carne debajo de sus dedos hizo que el corazón de Aly latiera más rápidamente, y comenzó a sentir un desapacible anhelo dentro de su cuerpo.

Él deslizó su mano sobre la cabeza de Tanya, empujando su cabello hacia un lado…¬¿Tanya?

Ella dejó de moverse y lo miró por sobre su reluciente erección….¬ ¿Señor?

¬Tanya, deja tus senos sueltos para mí, me gustaría verlos.

¬Muy bien, Señor.

Pero fue a Aly a quien Jasper miró mientras Tanya se bajaba el vestido desde los hombros, arrugándolo. Eran los senos de Aly los que Jasper miraba al estirarse para acariciar la suave carne de Tanya, y fue a Aly a quien Jasper guiñó el ojo cuando acercó a Tanya hasta su boca y chupó su pezón, haciéndola gemir.

Aly no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara. Se movió muy suavemente, esperando poder esconder el hecho de que sus propios senos estaban a punto de prenderse fuego por el calor que le provocaba su mirada. Rogó que sus propios pezones, que se endurecían rápidamente, no delataran su condición. Estaba caliente, mojada y penando; pero si él lo notaba, estaba condenada.

Tanya ahora frotaba su pecho contra los muslos velludos de Jasper, habiendo retomado su anterior tarea de devorarle la verga. Él pasó suavemente sus manos por el cabello de Tanya mientras estudiaba los bucles dorados de Aly. Ella se contuvo para no estirar la mano y comprobar si su elegante peinado seguía intacto. Su mirada bajó rápidamente hasta sus senos otra vez, calentándolos con la pasión que ella notaba en sus ojos.

Él la deseaba, eso era un hecho. Por qué ella también lo deseaba, no tenía idea. Tanya estaba disfrutando abiertamente esta noche. En lugar de su sesión regular de cinco minutos, ella estaba extendiendo ésta, llevándolo hasta el límite, para luego relajarse y permitir que ambos tomen aire.

¬Me gustaría ayudarlo a que se acabe pronto, Señor…-dijo ella finalmente en voz baja, frotando un pezón contra sus bolas.

¬A mí también me gustaría eso, Tanya. Pero no en tu boca, si te parece bien. En tu mano. De esa manera, podremos hacer como que Madame Aly allí es realmente parte de la diversión. ¿Qué te parece?

Ay, Señor…- Tanya rió nerviosamente, sonrojándose ante su propia calentura.

¬Madame Aly no juega con los clientes, Señor…-Jasper disparó la mirada hacia Aly.

¬Tanya, creo que ya puedes terminar con el Conde…-El tono entrecortado de Aly recordó sus obligaciones a Tanya.

¬Sí, Madame Aly. Será un gusto para mí.

¬ ¿Tanya? Prueba el tacto sobre ese punto de presión del que hablamos en la reunión de ayer…-Aly se permitió darle tanta expresión a su voz como la que le habría dado si hubiera estado ordenando el vino para la cena.

¬Uuuh. Muy bien, señora…-Tanya río nerviosamente otra vez y volvió a inclinarse sobre la verga de Jasper con entusiasmo.

Apenas le llevó unos segundos esta vez hacer que Jasper esté a punto de acabarse, y Aly notó qué rápido subía y bajaba su pecho. Sus ojos estaban casi completamente cerrados, pero ella no se engañó a sí misma pensando que no estaba atento. Este hombre era peligroso, como le había advertido Carmen, y sabía que no debía bajar la guardia.

Tanya alejó su boca con una última y amorosa chupada, y dejó que su mano se hiciera cargo. Relajó la otra, que estaba debajo de sus pelotas, y la deslizó hasta los apretados músculos de su culo. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Aly no movió un músculo, sabiendo que ahora Tanya estaba introduciendo delicadamente un dedo en su parte trasera y trataba de llegar a un cierto lugar. Ella se dio cuenta con certeza de cuándo fue el preciso momento en que Tanya lo encontró.

Él gruñó y levantó el trasero del diván. Tanya se aferró a su palpitante verga, sin dejar de mantener el ritmo. Él lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, estirando los tendones de su cuello.

¬Sí, ahora. Ahora Aly.

La mente de Aly se paralizó al escucharlo gritar su nombre. No el de Tanya, no el de la mujer cuya mano lo masturbaba como los dioses. Sino su nombre. Aly. Se dio cuenta de que estaba fantaseando con ella.

Sin aliento, vio cómo las venas de su verga latían violentamente. Él volvió a gruñir, y de su verga salieron expulsados chorros de semen, que probablemente eyaculaba a borbotones al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Aly quería averiguarlo.

Quería poner su mano sobre el pecho de él y sentir ese corazón golpeando debajo de su mano. Apoyar su cabeza allí y escuchar como volvía a bajar el ritmo. ¿Qué habría sentido Tanya?, se preguntó. ¿Qué se sentiría al tener a un hombre como ese entre las manos mientras expresaba a gritos su placer?

Por primera vez en su vida, Aly sintió curiosidad por saber. Y su interés no pudo haber sido despertado por un hombre más riesgoso. Éste era realmente un caso en el que la curiosidad bien podía matar al hombre.

¬Gracias, Tanya. Fue una experiencia excelente.

Tanya, que ya estaba estirando su vestido y volviendo a atar sus lazos, le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

¬Bueno, gracias a usted, Señor. Fue un placer ayudar a alguien de tan buena calidad como usted, Señor…-Lo limpió delicadamente con un trozo de tela húmedo, secando los restos de fluidos. Notó que era el mismo trozo de tela que Aly había pasado por su espalda hacía un rato.

¬Espero que vuelva a visitarnos pronto, Señor. Me haré cargo con gusto de cualquiera de sus necesidades. Y no solamente con mi boca…-Tanya le hizo una pequeña y descarada sonrisa a Jasper e inclinó su cabeza a Aly con respeto mientras salía raudamente de la habitación.

Aly se puso de pie, rígida, protegiéndose con su aire de dignidad. Era la armadura que utilizaba usualmente; pudo cruzar miradas con Jasper sin mostrar un destello de expresión. Se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma. No fue una actuación fácil, ya que sus propios fluidos se le pegoteaban entre los muslos.

Jasper se levantó del diván. Ella había olvidado qué alto era. Él se le acercó a propósito, desnudo, reluciente, con su verga descansando flácida entre sus piernas. Él sonrió al descubrirla echándole el ojo…¬Él estará más que dispuesto para otra vuelta contigo, Aly. Sólo tienes que decirlo.

Aly hizo una gran actuación al mirar hacia abajo, hacia su masculinidad. No había duda, él estaba despertándose nuevamente.

¬No, gracias, Lord Hale. De todas maneras, si deseara algún servicio adicional, puedo llamar a alguna otra de nuestras señoritas.

Jasper suspiró y dio un paso para acercarse a ella aún más. Aly mantuvo su lugar, obstinadamente; algo dentro de ella le decía que retroceder ante este hombre sería como admitir debilidad. Nunca hay que dejar ver la debilidad de uno. Ella lo había aprendido por el camino más difícil. De otro Hale. Con una gran sonrisa, Jasper la rozó al pasar a su lado mientras iba hasta el biombo, de donde tomó su ropa. Con un exhibicionismo desvergonzado, se vistió lentamente en frente de ella.

¬Mis felicitaciones, Madame Aly.

¬ ¿Se siente mejor su espalda?

¬Mi espalda, mi parte delantera, mi verga y mis bolas…-Él le sonrió ampliamente. Si lo que quería era espantarla con su lenguaje, fue bastante bueno y original…¬Todo se siente mejor. Todo, excepto por una cosa.

Aly inclinó levemente la cabeza y dejó que su ceja levantada hiciera la pregunta….¬Mi mente, Aly. Mi mente no está satisfecha.

Aly parpadeó una vez mientras él se le acercaba. Desnudo, era el sueño de toda mujer. Vestido, era avasalladoramente guapo, y su presencia colmaba todos sus sentidos.

¬Mi mente está llena de ti, Aly. Eres un rompecabezas, un enigma. Un misterio. Yo soy un hombre al que le gusta resolver misterios. Al que le gusta dejarlos al desnudo. Indagar sus secretos más oscuros y sacarlos a la luz. Me gusta tomar los rompecabezas con las manos, Aly.

Estaba más cerca de ella de lo que su paz interior podía soportar. Sus ojos brillaban al encontrar la mirada calma de ella. Ella casi podría jurar que él estaba divirtiéndose más al provocarla con sus dobles mensajes que cuando Tanya se la chupó.

¬Me encanta desparramarlos, ver qué los mueve, cómo tocarlos y suavizarlos y hacerlos mover más rápido. Como a tu pulso. Justo aquí….-Él estiró su mano y posó la puntita de su dedo índice sobre el cuello de ella, donde sus latidos golpeaban como un caballo de carreras llegando a la meta.

¬ ¿Te has dado cuenta de que un hombre puede saber mucho sobre una mujer con sólo observar este pequeño punto?...-Rozó su piel delicadamente con el dedo. Aly lo sintió como si la estuviera marcando a fuego y luchó una gran batalla contra sus reflejos para no estremecerse cuando la tocaba.

¬Late como si fuera el corazón de un ave enjaulada. Dios, eso es poético. Generalmente, no digo cosas así. Debe ser tu influencia, Aly…-Seguía rozando su piel con el dedo, hacia atrás y hacia delante.

¬Eso, y el hecho de que quiero cogerte hasta dejarte inconsciente.

A ella se le atoró el aire en la garganta, pero continuó sosteniéndole la mirada. Sabía que ya la estaba haciendo sonrojar con el tacto y con las palabras, pero se negaba a sucumbir ante sus modales seductores. Este hombre bien podía ser su enemigo declarado. Debía aferrarse a esa noción y no caer a sus pies, derretida en un charco de deseo.

¬Quiero tenerte gritando debajo de mí, Aly. Yo me pregunto, ¿has gritado alguna vez? ¿Sentiste alguna vez desesperación por que un hombre te ensarte la verga como para hacerte dar ese paso que te lleva a otra dimensión? ¿A una dimensión de claroscuros, de días y noches, una dimensión donde no existe nada más que el placer y el dolor de finalizar, de acabarte, de liberar tu alma?

Los labios de él estaban más cerca ahora, y aún así Aly se negó a mover un músculo. Se preguntó si podría volver a moverse alguna vez. Su cuerpo estaba encerrado en una lucha furiosa contra sí mismo, y ella estaba segura de que muy probablemente terminaría siendo una víctima fatal.

¬Nosotros también lo haremos, Aly, tú y yo. Vamos a coger y será pronto. A veces simplemente sé este tipo de cosas. Luego te miraré a los ojos mientras te chupe los senos y te miraré a los ojos al hacerte acabar con mi lengua dentro de tu tibia conchita. Te miraré a los ojos mientras empuje mi verga bien adentro de tu cuerpo húmedo, y ellos me dirán lo que quiero saber, Aly. Tus ojos me dirán cuánto quieres poseer mi verga. Ellos delatarán tus secretos, Aly. Todos ellos. Lo sé. Cree esto que te digo.

Él se apartó un poco, como esperando una reacción. Ella no le dio nada.

¬Hasta entonces, dulzura mía…- Sus labios rozaron los latidos de su cuello.

¬Sólo tendrás que soñar conmigo. Te puedo asegurar que yo estaré pensando en ti…-Se puso el dedo que había apoyado sobre su cuello en la boca y lo chupó, con la mirada clavada en ella todo el tiempo. Luego lo sacó lentamente, mientras sus labios se curvaban…¬Muy pronto, Aly. Muy pronto.

Él se alejó mientras se ponía la chaqueta, lanzándole una sonrisa al salir de la habitación. Ella se quedó inmóvil por un minuto completo, luego se desplomó en la silla, apoyando la cabeza contra el adornado tallado. Levantó una mano temblorosa hasta sus mejillas. Para su sorpresa, unas lágrimas rodaban libremente por su piel y salpicaban su vestido de seda azul.

Jasper no tenía idea si sus piernas soportarían su peso al bajar las escaleras para salir de la Crescent. Estaba tan débil como el consabido gatito, pero no por el efectivo servicio de Tanya. Estaba débil por el clímax que había tenido porque ella lo estaba observando. Pensó que era bastante ducho en casi todas las cuestiones sexuales. Maldición, era un soldado, por el amor de Dios. Lo había visto todo y lo había hecho todo. Bueno, o casi todo.

Pero esta noche fue la experiencia más erótica que podía recordar. No por la boca de una mujer, ni por su concha, ni siquiera por tocarla. Solamente por sus ojos. Porque, durante unos instantes, esos ojos Miel ardieron. Y él sintió su calor desde el otro lado de la habitación.

¿Qué iría a sentir cuando ardieran debajo de él? Su verga volvió a pararse, recordándole que era mejor tener esos pensamientos en un lugar menos público. Paseó por varias habitaciones donde probó un poco del excelente brandy y conversó con conocidos. Se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba esperando que la dueña del establecimiento hiciera su aparición. También sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

¬ ¿Jasper? ¿Eres tú?...-Una voz ligera cortó el murmullo de la conversación cuando Jasper se dirigía al gran vestíbulo.

¬Dios Santo, eres tú. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí, querido?

Jasper Whitlock habría pegado media vuelta y habría salido corriendo, si hubiera podido. Desgraciadamente, la estrategia de retirada no era una opción.

¬Isabella. Qué sorpresa…-Jasper vio cómo Lady Isabella Swan-Dweyer se desplazaba a través de la multitud para esperarlo al pie de las escaleras Hermosa, un poco escandalosa y aclamada por el pueblo, Isabella no ocultaba su interés en Jasper. Sin embargo, él estaba entre varios a los que favorecía y Jasper sólo esperaba que hubiera otros antes que él en la lista.

Él disfrutaba de su compañía y creía que había una persona agradable realmente debajo de toda su superficialidad social, pero no estaba seguro de estar listo para jugar su juego esta noche. Había quedado demasiado fuera de estado. Vio cómo su cabello castaño y sus ojos cafés acaparaban la atención de los hombres que pasaba por al lado. Realmente era adorable. No podía entender por qué no le aceleraba el pulso.

Su vestido era una obra de arte del eufemismo, colgando precariamente de sus senos, y dando la impresión de que si respiraba hondo, caería por completo…¬Si hubiera sabido que vendrías, te habría rogado que me hagas un lugar en tu carruaje, Jasper…-dijo haciendo pucheros, y deslizó su brazo a través del de él.

¬No esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este, Isabella…-Jasper logró un tono de voz levemente desaprobatorio.

¬Ay, querido, qué gracioso eres. Todos vienen a la Crescent ahora. Bueno, no todos, supongo. Pero mucha gente, de hecho. Y sirven muy buenas mesas y la sala de juego está bien manejada. Además, le pedí a Tony que me traiga porque Mamá está tratando de decidir si debe tratar de salvar a estas _´Pobres Desafortunadas´,_ y pensé que debía echar un vistazo antes de que ella se involucre demasiado…- Bajó la voz y miró a su alrededor, y Jasper también lo hizo. Estaba buscando en vano a una Pobre Desafortunada, pero no la podía ver.

¬Tú sabes cómo es Mamá…-continuó Isabella, arrastrando a Jasper a su lado.

Jasper sabía que _**"Mamá"**_ era Lady Renne Swan-Dweyer, apodada _**"Correcta"**_Swan-Dweyer por algún gracioso, que asoció su estilo con el de la Armada Española. Una docena de galeones viento en popa.

A Lady Swan-Dweyer le gustaba entretenerse rescatando a Pobres Desafortunadas, como les decían a las mujeres no castas de Londres. Viendo que su marido era un contribuyente importante en la perdición de muchas Pobres Desafortunadas, Jasper supuso que ella hacía lo correcto. Había una especie de simetría en ello. Una cierta agitación detrás de él capturó su atención. Madame Aly estaba bajando las escaleras.

¬Oh, apuesto que es una de ellas…-parloteó Isabella ruidosamente.

Jasper miró a Aly, ahora vestida exquisitamente con encaje gris y perlas, moverse entre sus invitados.

¬Dudo mucho que sea pobre, Isabella. Y en cuanto a ser desafortunada, bueno, sólo mírala…-Jasper no podía quitar los ojos de la graciosa imagen de Aly mientras hacía gestos con la cabeza y sonreía a amigos y ofrecía su mano a nuevas relaciones.

¬Esa es Madame Aly. Tu anfitriona esta noche…-Sintió su verga retorcerse ante la mera mención de su nombre.

¬Ah, esa es ella.

Algo en la voz de Isabella capturó la atención de Jasper, quien despegó la mirada de la mujer alta de gris…¬ ¿Sabes de ella?

Bueno, por supuesto, pero no personalmente. ¿Dónde has estado, Jasper? Ah, me olvidaba…-Su risa leve tintineó entre las velas…¬Has estado en el campo. Trabajando.

Reprimió un estremecimiento dramático...¬Madame Aly. ¿Dijiste que la conocías?

¬Bueno, si…no, no la conozco a ella exactamente….

¬Hola, viejo amigo. Buscando un poco de concha… ay, perdón Isabella. No te había visto…-Una figura de gran tamaño apareció al lado de Jasper y resultó ser Sir Anthony Masen.

En circunstancias normales, los dos hombres habrían intercambiado frases de cortesía, se habrían palmeado mutuamente sobre la espalda, habrían compartido comparaciones de las mujeres disponibles para satisfacerlos y habrían seguido sus caminos por separado.

Esta noche, sin embargo, Jasper Whitlock apretó los dientes, deseando tener su espada de gala para deshacerse de Sir Anthony Masen. Isabella estaba a punto de revelarle los secretos de Aly y este… este bodoque tenía que entrometerse.

¬Tony, voy a dejar que Jasper me lleve a casa, ahora. ¿Te importa?...-Le sonrió de manera deslumbrante. A Jasper, el corazón se le cayó al suelo, justo hasta sus bien lustradas botas.

¬Para nada, Isabella. Buena idea. Creo que iré a jugar un poco al billar…-Codeó a Jasper tan fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo. "No sé si me entiendes, viejo.

Recibir un sutil guiño y un codazo de un hombre que medía fácilmente seis pies cinco pulgadas, debía pesar cerca de doscientas ochenta libras, y tenía un cabello rojizo como el atardecer, fue toda una experiencia. Algo así como que un elefante te pase por arriba, se imaginó Jasper.

Isabella rió tontamente….¬Ay, Tony, niño malo. Ve entonces…-Tony los saludó con la mano y desapareció por una puerta cercana…¬Él es tan gracioso. Se piensa que no lo sé.

¬ ¿Qué cosa?

¬ ¿Lo de la Sala de Billares?

Jasper meneó la cabeza, sin entender una palabra de la conversación. Isabella lo miró sorprendida…¬Realmente no lo sabes, ¿no?

¬ ¿Qué cosa?...- repitió con los dientes apretados.

Isabella se acomodó contra él aún más y se puso en puntas de pie, para susurrarle al oído….¬La sala de Billares es donde las Pobres Desafortunadas juegan al billar…-Hizo una pausa para generar un clima dramático.

Jasper lo arruinó…¬ ¿Y?

Isabella suspiró…¬Lo hacen sin la protección de la ropa…-Su susurro apenas había alcanzado su oído cuando Aly pasó la mirada por su cara y la detuvo allí.

Él se paralizó; mientras tanto, se le cruzaba por la mente la imagen de Aly, desnuda, con su pelo dorado volcándose sobre la mesa de paño verde mientras él la penetraba desde atrás. Respiró profundo.

¬Sí, ¿no es muy, muy horroroso? Eso es lo que le hizo pensar a Mamá si estas Pobres Desafortunadas no deberían ser las próximas en su lista de gente para ayudar.

¬Isabella. Pídele a alguien que busque tu capa. Yo busco mi carruaje y nos encontramos afuera…-De repente quería salir de este lugar. El aire era sofocante, no podía respirar y necesitaba ir a algún lugar donde pudiera pensar en Aly, sin tener que verla reírse y sonreír y hablar con otros hombres. Fue hasta la puerta, donde Antonio, el mayordomo gigante, lo esperaba.

¬Su cuenta de esta noche, mi Señor. ¿Querría pagar ahora o le mandamos un mensajero a su hombre de negocios mañana?...-le preguntó, entregándole a Jasper una pequeña tarjeta doblada.

¬Me ocuparé de ello ahora mismo…-Jasper sacó algunas monedas y contó cincuenta guineas sin pestañear…¬Su patrona debe ser bastante costosa. Esa es una suma importante para un masaje.

¬Ah, no, mi Señor, está equivocado. La tarifa es por los servicios de Tanya, y está multiplicada por dos, como usted lo pidió. Madame Aly no acepta dinero por tratamientos médicos que hace de bondadosa que es, nomás.

Antonio miró a Jasper como si fuera una forma de vida inferior. De repente, él sintió que lo era. Pero, a su vez, se estaba yendo de una casa de putas, sin importar qué tan emperifollada estaba como para verse como una tertulia elegante. ¿Cómo podría saber que su dueña consideraba los masajes que daba como tratamientos médicos de beneficencia? Una vocecita le dijo que haría bien en confiar en los mensajes que su corazón le estaba enviando a su cerebro. Él ignoró a la vocecita.

¬Estoy lista, querido. ¿Vamos?...- Isabella se apuró para llegar hasta Jasper, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la puerta para dejar atrás la Beaulieu Crescent Nº 14.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

_**Madame Aly **_

Capítulo 4

¬Bueno, cuéntame sobre Madame Aly.

Isabella miró a Jasper cuando le disparó la orden, sin esperar siquiera que termine de acomodar su vestido sobre el asiento frente a él. El carruaje se puso en marcha y ella le entrecerró los ojos al hombre sentado en frente que le clavaba la mirada.

¬ ¿Por qué quieres saber?

¬Isabella. No seas fastidiosa.

¬Voy a hacer un trato contigo. Te diré lo que sé si me tocas mientras lo hago.

¬ ¿Qué?...- Jasper no se habría sorprendido tanto si el carruaje hubiera sacado alas y levantado vuelo sobre Londres.

¬Tócame, Jasper. He estado viendo toda la noche cómo la gente allí se rozaba entre sí, cómo se frotaban y se besaban. Me está haciendo perder la cabeza.

¬No sabes lo que dices…-respondió Jasper abruptamente….¬Y si crees que vas a hacer que me case contigo con algún tipo de comportamiento comprometedor, déjame decirte lo equivocada que estás.

Isabella suspiró….¬Maldito seas, Jasper Whitlock. No se trata de ti. Aunque solo Dios sabe que aparentemente no puedo convencer a ningún hombre sobre eso. No quiero casarme contigo. ¿Me oyes?

Ella estaba inclinada hacia delante ahora, golpeándole el pecho con un muy rígido dedo índice.

¬Te oigo. Como también lo hacen la mitad de Londres, una parte de Chadwick y quizás unos dos tercios de las embarcaciones del Támesis.

Ella ignoró el sarcasmo…¬Tengo necesidades, Jasper. Una mujer tiene necesidades. Me estoy haciendo cargo de ellas sola. Quiero saber que puedo hacer que a un hombre se le pare la pija, como hace esa Madame Aly.

¬ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Y cuida tu vocabulario…-Jasper luchaba para encontrar las palabras. Isabella Swan-Dweyer, la Incomparable del pueblo, estaba usando palabras que nunca pensó que escucharía salir de sus elegantes labios.

¬Te vi cómo la mirabas, Jasper. Ella bajó esas escaleras y tus pantalones casi explotan. Ahora, mira esto…-Ella se inclinó más cerca y tiró de la parte delantera de su vestido. Sus senos se derramaron en las sombras del carruaje, y Jasper tuvo que reconocer que eran unos hermosos ejemplares de atributos femeninos.

¬ ¿Ves?

¬Ejem. Sí. Veo muy bien. Ahora guárdalos.

Isabella se inclinó aún más cerca, haciéndole sentir su suave fragancia…¬No, estoy hablando de esto, Jasper…-Ella puso su mano sobre la entrepierna de él, sintiendo el bulto que había aparecido en el mismo momento en que soltó sus senos.

¬Muy lindo, pero mira esto. Si yo te dijera que parece que a Madame Aly le gusta que le chupen las tetitas…-Sin dudas, debajo de la mano de Isabella, la verga de Jasper se levantó atenta, y maldijo a su propio cuerpo por delatarlo.

Isabella sonrió….¬Querido, a mí no me importa. Si quieres cogerte a una puta, para mí está bien. No se trata de sentimientos, o amor, o matrimonio, o felices por siempre jamás. Se trata de que quiera aprender más sobre el placer. Quiero que me toquen con algo de calidez y afecto. Soy una mujer grande, Jasper. He visto sexo por todos lados a mí alrededor esta noche y quiero tener algo de eso yo también. Con alguien de confianza. No hagas que busque a alguien más.

Ella se estiró hasta alcanzar su mano y la trajo hasta la suavidad de su seno, suspirando con placer al frotarla sobre su duro pezón…. ¬ ¿Por favor?

Jasper luchó una valiente batalla contra sí mismo, pero él también estaba al límite. Una mujer de ojos miel llenaba su mente, su verga se ponía más dura a cada segundo y una mujer hermosa le estaba pidiendo que tocara su cuerpo. Diablos, él era simplemente humano.

¬Que esto no salga de este carruaje, Isabella. ¿Soy claro?

¬Totalmente, Jasper. Ciertamente, no quiero que el resto del mundo sepa que tuve que rogar por un favor sexual, ¿no te parece?...- Jasper no pasó por alto su tono socarrón.

¬No vas a recibir favores sexuales. Voy a ayudarte a sentir placer, pero eso es todo, Isabella.

¬Eso es todo lo que quiero, querido…-Ella se deslizó a su lado y apretó sus senos contra su pecho….¬Hasta te dejaré simular que soy ella.

Jasper frunció el ceño…¬Yo soy atento con mis partenaires sexuales, Isabella. No juego ese tipo de juegos.

Isabella río tontamente…¬Muy bien. Pero no puedes evitar que te cuente lo que sé sobre ella, ¿verdad? Continúa, Jasper. Tócame. No me quebraré.

Jasper suspiró. La amistad a veces ponía al hombre bajo demasiada presión. Inclinó su cabeza sobre los senos de Isabella. Eran pulposos y firmes; ella tembló cuando besó suavemente la tibia elevación de carne y tiró de un pezón con sus labios.

¬Ah, sí. Eso es adorable. Más, por favor.

Él la complació…¬Bueno…-susurró sobre la humedad que su lengua había dejado alrededor de sus pezones, haciéndola temblar….¬Ibas a contarme sobre ella.

Isabella arqueó su espalda, empujando su seno contra la cara de él….¬Sí. Ella es joven, sabes. No tiene más de veintidós, según me dijeron. Ay Dios, más de eso, sí… ahí mismo…

Sus labios y dientes estaban ocupados mordisqueando, lamiendo, reconfortando. Él sintió que los huesos de ella se derretían cuando aflojó sus brazos de alrededor de su cuerpo y la acomodó sobre su falda. Su mano desató los lazos de atrás y ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando él aflojó el corsé de su vestido y lo soltó. Isabella era una mujer adorable. Él se preparó para su tarea.

¬Hace menos de un año que maneja la Crescent. Algunos dicen que la heredó, otros que la compró directamente después de haber trabajado allí toda su vida. Otros dicen que un hombre la compró para ella, para sobornarla.

Los dientes de Jasper se prendieron fuertemente de un pezón, lo que hizo chillar a Isabella…¬Discúlpame. Continúa.

¬Lo haré si tú lo haces.

Jasper, como un excelente soldado que era, acató las órdenes. Deslizó una mano por debajo de los pliegues sueltos de su vestido hasta su muslo para provocar, hacer cosquillas y acariciar la suave carne que encontró por encima de su liga prolijamente atada.

¬Ella… ella… ay, querido, esto se siente taaaaan bueno…-se retorcía Isabella mientras Jasper tomaba su suave Monte de Venus en su mano.

Él podía sentir su líquido humedeciendo la palma de su mano, y deslizó sus dedos cuidadosamente por entre los pliegues de esta mujer, aprendiendo qué le gustaba y qué no, y desparramando sus fluidos libremente por su inflamada carne.

¬Continúa…-le insistió Jasper, poniendo más presión sobre su clítoris y haciéndola gemir.

¬Ella…eh…dicen que ella aún es virgen. Otros dicen que ha tenido más hombres que Mesalina. Sus muchachas son muy apreciadas, eso es seguro…-Isabella suspiró cuando Jasper deslizó un dedo dentro de ella.

¬Ay, eso es adorable. Mmm. Sí… ¿Sabías que Seth Clearwater pagó doscientas moneas de oro por una noche con una de ellas?...-Ella abrió los ojos y miró a Jasper.

¬Doscientas monedas de oro. ¿Puedes imaginártelo?

Jasper percibió que se estaba distrayendo y deslizó otro dedo dentro de ella, recordándole dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Ella jadeó, y tragó antes de seguir…¬Cuida bien de sus muchachas. No permite que nadie les haga ningún tipo de daño. Hay reglas muy estrictas. Ay, Dios. Ay, Jasper…

Su voz se afinó hasta ser un susurro, mientras Jasper penetraba más profundo. Sus piernas se abrieron más aún cuando los dedos de Jasper hacían sus hábiles trucos mágicos sobre su distendido clítoris.

¬No hablemos más, Isabella. No ahora…

La culpa hizo que Jasper coja a Isabella con su mano con todo el talento que poseía. No tenía nada que hacer fantaseando con una mujer cuando otra estaba recostada medio desnuda sobre su falda. Enojado consigo mismo, chupó ferozmente sus pezones, atrayéndola con fuerza contra su boca, mientras su mano se movía, ahora bruscamente, contra su carne empapada. Tenía dos dedos metidos bien adentro de ella, y su pulgar apretado contra su excitado clítoris y le mordía suavemente un pezón mientras movía sus dedos en caricias rítmicas contra su conducto interior.

Ella se retorcía debajo de él, empujándose contra su mano y su boca. Ella gimió cuando su mano encontró un lugar que hizo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraigan. Él sintió que su tensión aumentaba cuando el volumen de sus jadeos entrecortados subió. Duplicó la intensidad de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Isabella apretó los dientes, estiró sus piernas y explotó debajo de él con un sollozo salvaje.

Su concha atrapó a su mano, prendiéndose con tal salvajismo que él pensó que sus dedos quedarían amoratados durante varios días. Ella temblaba y se sacudía, indefensa ante el orgasmo que la arremetía. Él la ayudó a relajar su cuerpo, reconfortando sus senos con suaves besos, para que se sobrepusiera de los efectos que siguen al orgasmo, y deslizó la mano fuera de su concha mientras sus jugos fluían entre sus dedos.

¬Ah, Jasper…-dijo en voz baja…¬Gracias.

Jasper se sintió un gusano…¬Isabella, yo…

Ella estiró una mano y puso un dedo sobre sus labios….¬Hiciste lo que te pedí, Jasper. Y te agradezco por eso. Me has hecho un regalo esta noche. Me has hecho sentir maravillosamente. Has aliviado mi cuerpo de las tensiones que sentía, y me diste algo para usar como referencia. Algo de qué agarrarme cuando estoy sola y algo para recordar si algún día necesito de un buen recuerdo…-Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

¬Y me has enseñado que Jacob Black es un pésimo amante.

¬ ¿Qué?...-Isabella alisó su vestido y le dio la espalda. Jasper todavía estaba tan pasmado que comenzó a atar los lazos automáticamente, sin decir una palabra.

¬Jacob Black. Sí. El hombre callado, obsesionado con los paisajes, antiguo intendente, Jacob Black. Creo que voy a casarme con él, sabes. Pero tengo que enseñarle algo sobre cómo son las cosas entre un hombre y una mujer. Por eso necesitaba realmente algo con que compararlo, ¿me entiendes?

Jasper se dio cuenta de que su boca todavía seguía abierta y la cerró de golpe…¬Entonces todo esto, lo que acabamos… tú y yo, fue todo para…

¬Para descubrir si Jacob era bueno o no. Sí. No puedes comparar si no tienes con qué comparar, ¿no?

Jasper sintió que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios…¬Isabella, eres una mujer de lo más escandalosa.

Isabella le sonrió también….¬Sí, lo sé. Y también sé que de verdad me gusta Jacob Black. Es agradable. No es que tú no lo seas, por supuesto; tú eres mucho mejor a la hora de complacer a una mujer, Jasper, y tocaste divinamente mi cuerpo. Pero, y por favor no te ofendas cuando te diga esto, no llegaste a tocarme el corazón.

¬No estoy ofendido…-Jasper frunció el ceño….¬No pienso…-Él le dijo que no con la cabeza…¬De hecho, no sé qué pensar sobre nada más. Toda esta noche fue muy confusa.

¬Pobre corazón. Agarrarse una terrible calentura con una madama y que después se te ofrezcan al volver a casa. Ha sido una noche bastante dura, ¿no?...-La total falta de compasión en su voz lo hizo sonreír.

¬Sí. Qué bien. Muérete de la risa. Ya tienes lo que buscabas. ¿Y qué me queda a mí esta noche?

¬Esa es una buena pregunta, Jasper. ¿Qué te queda a ti? ¿El interés en una mujer inadecuada? ¿Un corazón herido? ¿El ego lastimado? ¿Una terrible calentura? ¿Qué es lo que te hace palpitar de Madame Aly?

Jasper miró hacia fuera, a las oscuras calles de Londres, mientras el carruaje aminoraba la marcha…¬No lo sé, Isabella. Y esa es la verdad. La verdad es que no lo sé.

En las ruidosas habitaciones de Beaulieu Crescent Nº 14, Madame Aly no tuvo oportunidad de hacer una reflexión introspectiva. La gente requería su atención, y su negocio exigía que respondiera amablemente, con sonrisas, con respuestas rápidas e ingeniosas y con un aire distante que le daba esa distinción especial que sabía la convertía en una figura _**"aceptable".**_

El pueblo era inconstante: un día le prestaba atención a una persona y al día siguiente la hacía pedazos. Hasta ahora, había tenido la suerte de atraer a la clase correcta de gente a su casa y también de crear un ambiente donde los deseos sexuales podían ir de la mano con la curiosidad sexual.

Los visitantes podían echarle un vistazo a los tesoros ocultos sin comprometer su lugar en la sociedad, y estaba encantada de que algunas mujeres valientes hubieran comenzado a aventurarse a cruzar las puertas y no sufrir las consecuencias de haberlo hecho.

Una de esas mujeres era la que ocupaba sus pensamientos privados mientras llevaba a cabo las tareas de esa noche. Esa atractiva mujer de cabellos chocolates que se aferró al brazo de Jasper Whitlock y no lo soltó más.

Dios sabía que ella no tenía por qué pensar en Jasper Whitlock, mucho menos preguntarse quién era la mujer y qué relación la unía a Jasper. Pero en algún lugar, de alguna manera, ese hombre se había metido debajo de su piel y le estaba ardiendo. En lugares que pensó que nunca arderían por ningún hombre. Jamás.

El recorrido por su casa la llevó hacia un pasillo más silencioso, donde generalmente se detenía para espiar los cuartos más alejados a través de discretas mirillas. Se negaba a pensar que ofrecer sexo quería decir que una muchacha pudiera ser maltratada. Quien quisiera lastimar a una mujer, debía ir a otra parte. Beaulieu Crescent Nº 14 era una casa de placer y la expresa intención de Aly era que todos lo entendieran así. No solamente los clientes.

Vanessa Gant se estaba ganando su paga sin lugar a dudas esa noche. Entusiasta y bonita, Vanessa tenía una lista regular de clientes, dos de los cuales estaban con ella esta noche. Los hermanos Forester-Call estaban enredados con Vanessa en una risueña y ondulante maraña de extremidades, desparramados sobre la cama más grande de la casa. Esta habitación era una de las que estaban reservadas para los clientes a quienes les gustaba tener más de una partenaire por vez, y esta noche era para Vanessa, Embry y Paul. Mientras Aly observaba la escena, Embry Forester-Call liberó sus piernas y se zambulló hasta la cadera dentro de la concha de Vanessa, empujando su boca aún más profundamente sobre la verga del hermano Paul.

Paul obviamente apreció la maniobra, y Vanessa lo chupaba ruidosamente y luego lo soltaba, al tiempo que movía sus caderas desenfrenadamente contra el pobre Embry, que estaba a punto de entregar todo lo que tenía. Aly cerró la ranura de observación cuando él gritó al acabarse.

Las otras habitaciones ofrecían más o menos lo mismo en términos de habitantes: una variedad de hombres disfrutando del sexo con una variedad de mujeres de muy variadas maneras. En su mayoría, los hombres pertenecían a la nobleza; las muchachas de Aly no eran escandalosamente caras, pero ciertamente no eran para aquellos que debían cuidar cada centavo.

Reprimió una risita al ver al cliente de Irina, un conocido médico y político, a quien le estaban haciendo cosquillas con una enorme pluma. Aparentemente, sólo Irina podía mantener la presión justa con la pluma, combinándolo con una talentosa manipulación, para asegurar una rígida erección y una exitosa culminación. Este cliente en particular acababa de aumentar sus visitas a tres veces por semana, y Irina –bueno–- Irina saltaba de alegría.

Aly caminó hasta la última puerta en el pasillo y espió silenciosamente hacia adentro. Aquí, su muchacha más nueva, Kate, había hecho su "debut" esta noche guiada por las avezadas manos de Rossie, una de las residentes de la Crescent más experimentadas. Su cliente había sido Emmet McCarthy, un inversionista exitoso y un hombre de modales tranquilos. No era particularmente guapo: el Sr. McCarthy dejaba generalmente que su dinero hablara por él; pero Aly había descubierto que era agradable y considerado, y categórico en su apreciación de sí mismo.

¬Me gustan las mujeres, Madame Aly…-le había dicho cuando la buscó varios meses atrás…¬Pero mi apariencia no ayuda mucho para atraerlas. Mi dinero, desgraciadamente, sí lo hace…-Hizo una mueca apesadumbrada.

¬No tengo interés en ser seducido por mi fortuna. Si voy a pagar por una mujer, será una transacción honesta, en la que las partes tengan bien en claro la naturaleza del trato. Y entiendo que sus muchachas son limpias, bien dispuestas y una agradable compañía.

Aly había asentido con la cabeza a estas palabras, sabiendo que no decía más que la verdad y orgullosa de la reputación que sus muchachas se habían sabido ganar.

¬Por lo tanto, quisiera pedir dos mujeres por vez. Es algo que siempre me generó curiosidad, pero que era poco probable que experimentara sin la ayuda de profesionales…-Su encantadora sonrisa había arrugado sus ojos, y Aly se descubrió sonriéndole también.

Entonces el Sr. McCarthy se convirtió en un cliente regular, que venía por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas y frecuentemente se llevaba dos de sus muchachas arriba con él por la noche. Era costoso, pero a todos los involucrados les resultaba satisfactorio.

Y a juzgar por la escena que vieron sus ojos, una vez más el Sr. McCarthy había tenido una noche placentera. En medio de las arrugadas sábanas de la gran cama, Kate dormía profundamente con sus jóvenes extremidades enmarañadas. Parecía satisfecha y su respiración apenas agitaba las sábanas próximas a su nariz. Emmet McCarthy y Rossie, sin embargo, no habían terminado.

Sentados sobre la cómoda tapizada a los pies de la cama, McCarthy tenía a Rossie sentada sobre su falda. Aly tuvo que admitir que aunque el Sr. McCarthy no estaba más en la flor de la juventud, su cuerpo todavía era firme y agradable a la vista. Lo que podía ver de él detrás de Rossie, para el caso. Algo hizo que se quedara quieta, con el ojo apretado contra la mirilla. Generalmente sólo revisaba que todo estuviera bien con sus muchachas y finalizaba su ronda.

Pero esta noche, algo era diferente. Sus necesidades eran diferentes. Su cuerpo se sentía diferente. Entonces esta noche se quedó mirando a Rossie mientras apoyaba su espalda contra Emmet McCarthy y lo dejaba complacerla. Aly pudo darse cuenta de que ella se había enterrado la verga de él bien adentro de su culo. Esto sólo le dio un respiro a Aly. Rossie no ocultaba el hecho de que disfrutaba que la tomaran de esta manera, pero les daba esta oportunidad a pocos clientes.

El Sr. McCarthy debió haberse comportado muy bien esta noche para que Rossie lo dejara llegar tan lejos. Sus cuerpos estaban alineados, con las ingles inclinadas hacia delante, lo cual dejaba a Aly una vista sin obstrucciones de la concha reluciente y la carne inflamada de Rossie. Rossie gimió y llevó una mano de Emmet hacia sus senos, mientras él deslizaba su otra mano entre sus piernas y encontraba su clítoris. Él movió sus caderas levemente y Rossie volvió a gemir.

Por un enceguecido instante, Aly se sintió desquiciada mente celosa. Quiso saber qué se sentía. ¿Qué sentía Rossie en este preciso momento? ¿Cómo era sentir a un hombre enterrado en las partes más oscuras de una y querer que su mano entre en los lugares más secretos? Cerró los ojos brevemente; la imagen de la sonrisa de Jasper Whitlock flotó frente a ella. Un gemido de Emmet la distrajo, y Aly volvió a mirar cuando él lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás, curvaba los labios y apretaba los dientes.

Rossie temblaba; sus caderas lo embestían con movimientos pequeños pero violentos. Ella apretó su mano contra la de Emmet mientras él le hundía los dedos bien adentro de su concha. Evidentemente estaban por acabarse. Mientras Aly miraba, Emmet y Rossie se contraían, y luego Rossie gritó al acabarse. Emmet estaba callado pero se estremecía mientras Rossie se sacudía sobre él.

La fuerza de sus orgasmos estalló en una ráfaga que atravesó la puerta y llegó al espacio vacío entre los muslos de Aly. Ella ansiaba esa misma culminación. Cerró la mirilla con una mano temblorosa y alisó la parte de adelante de su vestido. ¿Qué andaba mal en ella? Sintió un terrible temor de que la respuesta tuviera piernas largas y fuertes, un trasero muy lindo y unos ojos marrones que le desgarraban el alma. Suspiró y trató de sacar a Jasper Whitlock de su mente.

Una vez completada su patrulla nocturna, Aly se dirigió a sus habitaciones privadas. Todavía había algunos clientes abajo y sus muchachas estarían ocupadas por un par de horas más. Pero las funciones de Aly de esta noche habían terminado. La llamarían si había algún problema; si no, Antonio trabaría las puertas un poco después de las tres en punto de la mañana y el personal comenzaría con el procedimiento de cerrar la casa por lo que quedaba de la noche.

¬ ¿Está bien, señorita Aly?

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Carmen….¬Carmen. Deberías estar en la cama. ¿Por qué me esperas levantada?...- Aly reprendió a la mujer con suavidad, sabiendo que ambas estaban cansadas.

¬Ha sido una noche peculiar, señorita Aly, y no me equivoco. No podía descansar hasta saber que estaba a salvo y metida en su propia cama. Sola.

¬ ¡Carmen!...-Aly quedó impactada….¬Después de todo lo que pasamos, realmente pensaste…

¬Era el Coronel Whitlock. Me molestó hasta el hartazgo. ¿Que se pensaba que hacía, al venir aquí de esa manera?

Aly suspiró cuando Carmen comenzó a cepillarle el cabello…¬No tiene la menor idea de quién soy yo, Carmen. En absoluto. La casualidad lo trajo hasta aquí. Eso y una vieja y desagradable herida. Vi la cicatriz.

Aly cerró los ojos y, por un instante, una carne firme y un trasero bien formado se le cruzaron por la cabeza.

¬Bueno, a mí no me gusta. No, para nada.

¬A mí tampoco, Carmen. Pero no tenemos opción en el asunto. Muy probablemente, no volveremos a ver al Conde de Hale.

¬Sí. Quizás tenga razón…-La mujer terminó de peinar el cabello de Aly con un pequeño tironcito y la acomodó sobre su propia almohada con un pequeño abrazo.

¬Desde luego, mi querida, me veo en la obligación de recordarte que ya dijimos eso una vez.

Aly no necesitaba que se lo recuerden. Pasó mucho tiempo desde que Carmen se fue para que ella pudiera cerrar los ojos y se rindiera ante el sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

_**Madame Aly **_

Capítulo 5

Durante los días siguientes, el Conde de Hale y su hombre de negocios estuvieron muy ocupados. Había cuestiones que requerían de la atención de Jasper y un proyecto que quería completar. Ese proyecto era Madame Aly. El eficiente Eleazar Denaly, que manejaba los temas de negocios de Hale, demostró cierta sorpresa cuando se le pidió que dirija sus considerables talentos en la dirección de un trabajo detectivesco.

¬ ¿Que quiere que haga qué, mi Señor?...-dijo, pasmado.

¬Quiero averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre esta mujer, Eleazar. Tú tienes los contactos. Averigua quién es, de dónde viene, ese tipo de cosas, y preséntame el informe. A cambio, te prometo firmar todas estas cosas…-Hizo un gesto señalando una importante pila de papeles frente a él; ¬… sin quejarme.

Sus ojos oscuros titilaban ante su compañero. Denaly meneó la cabeza…¬Veré qué puedo hacer, mi Señor.

¬Excelente, amigo mío. Excelente.

Jasper se frotó las manos, anticipándose a los hechos. Con solo mirar esos calmos ojos Miel una vez, supo que quería tener a Madame Aly. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que el deseo se convertiría en necesidad y se podía convertir en una obsesión si no hacía algo al respecto, pronto.

Durante los últimos días había funcionado normalmente, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de negocios, visitando varios amigos y contactos en el centro de la ciudad, organizando satisfactoriamente las cuestiones financieras de Hale. Sí, la hacienda parecía tener un futuro promisorio y su riqueza personal era más que aceptable.

Pero él estaba constantemente consciente de una presencia. Un fantasma de ojos Miel que lo perseguía. De noche era peor; cuando apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, su cuerpo desnudo sentía las frescas sábanas y su verga no hacía más que dolerle. Dos noches atrás, tuvo un sueño.

Él pasaba las manos por el cuerpo de ella mientras ella lo tocaba con la punta de los dedos, desde su estómago hasta su ingle. El cabello de ella caía sobre su abdomen, lo que producía un gemido en sus labios y una sonrisa en su cara. Luego ella cerraba su boca alrededor de él.

Se acababa a los pocos segundos, con todas las fuerzas, y al despertarse notó que de hecho había eyaculado durante el sueño, como un jovencito inexperto. Desarmó la cama con rabia y puso él mismo unas sábanas limpias, para no causar demasiado impacto en la servidumbre. Ellos se darían cuenta; siempre lo hacían. Pero no era necesario publicitar el hecho de que había perdido el control.

Volvió a meterse en la cama, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y rápidamente se volvió a poner duro al sentir a esos malditos ojos Miel riéndose de él. Y eso, Jasper Whitlock se reconoció a sí mismo, era lo que él quería en realidad. Quería ver esos ojos sonriendo, riéndose y alentándolo a alcanzar mayores y mejores proezas sexuales.

Más que nada, quería ver esos ojos agrandarse y dilatarse mientras ella se acercaba al clímax, y mirar cómo se derretía mientras se acababa, con él muy dentro de ella. Ese era su plan supremo. Y como cualquier experimentado luchador de campaña, sabía que necesitaba una estrategia. Denaly constituía la primera parte de esa estrategia. La información siempre era vital y ahora más que nunca. Si tenía información, podía empezar a buscar una debilidad, o punto vulnerable, que pudiera usar para conseguir su objetivo.

Y su objetivo era llevarla a la cama. Más allá de eso, no podía pensar, porque esta vez el Coronel Jasper Whitlock no podía pensar a largo plazo. Su verga lideraba el ataque y gobernaba por completo su normalmente ordenado y discreto proceso de pensamiento. Desde luego que en el fondo de su mente estaba la vaga idea de hacerla su amante.

No tenía una en este momento, no había tenido una desde que se convirtió en Conde y pensó que Madame Aly sería ideal. Se la llevaría a Hale, quizás escrituraría una de sus propiedades más pequeñas a su nombre y juntos podrían ver pasar los años… Bueno, ya. Por suerte, un golpe sobre la puerta recuperó a Jasper de un sueño despierto que se parecía sospechosamente a la ratonera del pastor. Necesitaba una amante, no una esposa, y aunque la necesitara, una puta de burdel no era buena candidata. De ninguna manera. Denaly entró haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a su patrón y suspirando.

¬Bueno, mi Señor, le he fallado.

¬ ¿Perdón?

¬Le he fallado, Señor…-repitió Denaly, tomando asiento en la gran silla frente al escritorio de Jasper y sacando una pila de papeles de su maletín de cuero.

¬ ¿De qué forma, Eleazar? Esto es tan impropio de ti…-Jasper no pudo evitar que su voz tuviera un leve tono gracioso. Porque para que Denaly fallara en algo era como si el Parlamento se desmoronara sobre las aguas del Támesis, convertidas en un chorrito. Nunca podría suceder.

¬No pude averiguar nada sobre Madame Aly.

Jasper se sentó sobresaltado…¬ ¿Nada?

¬Bueno, muy poco…-Enderezó un pequeño par de anteojos sobre su nariz y se remitió a sus notas. Jasper contuvo la respiración.

¬Es en verdad la dueña de Beaulieu Crescent Nº 14, libre de deudas. Está escriturado a su nombre y figura como una herencia comprada a su anterior dueña, una tal Sue Linderman.

¬ ¿Una herencia comprada?

¬Sí. Tenía deudas pendientes, que ella pagó, y la papelería fue presentada como si fuera una herencia. Hace poco menos de un año que es la dueña. Antes de eso, solo hay rumores. Es como si esta mujer no hubiera existido hasta que heredó un burdel.

Jasper exhaló entre dientes…¬Imposible, hombre, imposible.

Denaly le disparó una mirada de irritación…¬Bueno, por supuesto que es imposible, mi Señor. Todo el mundo que existe ahora tiene alguna clase de pasado. ¿Me permite continuar?

¬Perdón…-Reprendido, Jasper se reclinó en su silla, juntó las manos y prestó mucha atención.

¬Su situación financiera actual es interesante y digna de mención. La casa, como ya dije, es suya, libre de deudas. Sin embargo, tiene muy pocos bienes personales al margen de la propiedad en sí. No tiene cuentas importantes, ni cuentas privadas, ni fortuna personal.

¬ ¿Cómo puede ser? Ese lugar es una mina de oro, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Siempre con movimiento, siempre lleno de gente que puede darse el lujo de gastar lo que ella cobra- irrumpió Jasper con sus preguntas.

¬Si me diera la oportunidad, mi Señor, le explicaré.

¬Perdón otra vez.

¬Mis averiguaciones en el banco, sin embargo, me condujeron hasta un fenómeno muy interesante. Cada una de las muchachas de la casa tiene una cuenta propia…-Jasper quedó boquiabierto.

¬Es normal que se sorprenda, mi Señor. Me atrevería a decir que yo hice el mismo gesto cuando me di cuenta de que esto estaba sucediendo. Parecería ser que Madame Aly, quien, debo agregar, les abre estas cuentas a sus muchachas personalmente, está ahorrando dinero para ellas de forma regular y lo ha hecho durante todo este año. Ella no se queda con nada del efectivo que ganan. Ella paga sus expensas a tiempo y en su totalidad, no tiene cuentas pendientes relevantes con ninguno de los comerciantes locales que pude encontrar y la diferencia va directamente a los fondos de las muchachas que lo ganaron.

Jasper meneó la cabeza, incrédulo…¬Es más…-continuo Denaly.

¬¿Hay más? .

Ah, sí. Esta tarea que me encomendó es muy interesante, mi Señor. No tenía idea de lo que iba a descubrir cuando comencé mi búsqueda de información. Pues bien, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí, además…-Sacó otro papel de su maletín

¬Madame Aly es dueña de tres casas importantes afuera de Londres.

¬Ajá. Más burdeles, supongo. Probablemente obtiene su dinero de allí.

¬No.

¬ ¿No?

Denaly meneó la cabeza… ¬No. Estas casas eran viejas construcciones venidas abajo que ella compró a muy bajo costo. Las está haciendo restaurar para dejarlas habitables y ella convirtió la primera, que ahora está completamente habitable, en una mezcla de posada y pensión para — ¿cómo decirlo?— mujeres de reputación dudosa.

¬Un momento…-Jasper cerró los ojos, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar…¬ ¿Me estás diciendo que no solo está haciendo reservas en cuentas tipo fondos de inversión para sus muchachas, sino que está recibiendo a otras putas y dándoles un lugar para vivir? ¿Que no tiene otro burdel, sino una pensión?

¬Eso es básicamente cierto, mi Señor. Su Madame Aly podrá manejar un burdel, pero también está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ayudar a mejorar a todas las otras mujeres que no tienen la suerte de trabajar en un lugar como la Crescent…-Denaly se remitió una vez más a sus notas.

¬De hecho, según entiendo, los otros dos edificios están completamente ocupados y hay muchachas en lista de espera para entrar a la Crescent. Esa es otra cosa interesante…-Hizo una pausa y miró a Jasper pidiendo permiso para continuar. Jasper asintió moviendo levemente la cabeza.

¬Madame Aly no se parece a las abadesas comunes. Sus chicas son cuidadosamente disciplinadas, muy cuidadosamente seleccionadas y están allí estrictamente por propia voluntad. No se obliga a nadie a convertirse en una puta en Beaulieu Crescent Nº 14, ellas simplemente no tienen opción y esperan sacar provecho de esto. No hay habitaciones donde se lleven a cabo prácticas crueles y las muchachas tienen derecho a rehusarse a satisfacer las demandas de cualquier cliente si así lo eligen. Y, en realidad, lo han hecho.

¬ ¿De verdad?...-Jasper estaba totalmente fascinado.

¬Ah, sí…-Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante generalmente circunspecto de Denaly…¬Parece ser que hace poco tiempo un caballero visitó la Crescent, sin mencionar que tenía una decidida predilección por juegos que se tornaban rudos. Supuso que si pagaba por ello, podía golpear a cualquier muchacha que él quisiera con cualquier cosa que quisiera usar –en este caso, la fusta que había escondido en su chaqueta.

¬¿Qué sucedió?

¬Bueno, aparentemente descubrió que ser el receptor de tal castigo no era tan divertido como pensaba. Sus heridas le hicieron imposible montar; tuvo que usar su carruaje durante algunas semanas, y se rumorea que le quedaron algunas cicatrices interesantes de recuerdo.

Jasper no pudo evitarlo. Río a carcajadas….¬Bien por ella.

La cara de Denaly se arrugó para hacer una pequeña sonrisa….¬Ciertamente, mi Señor. Todos los que me ayudaron a investigar a esta joven dama apuntan a una mente astuta combinada con una personalidad bondadosa, aunque retraída. Comprenderá que la búsqueda que realicé para reunir esta información fue muy dificultosa. La ha escondido realmente muy bien.

¬Pero nada sobre su pasado, ¿eh?

¬Allí es donde me di la cabeza contra la pared, mi Señor. Existen rumores, por supuesto. Uno dice que ella vivió en la Crescent durante un tiempo antes de comprarla y que se vestía como un muchacho. De allí su sobrenombre, Aly. Pero nadie parece tener la menor idea de dónde viene o cuándo lo hizo, ni siquiera si tiene algún otro nombre. Siempre ha estado acompañada de su mucama, una señora Carmen Jones; pero si el Jones es real o no, no lo pude descubrir, y aunque lo fuera, hay demasiados Jones como para que yo pueda rastrear su origen un poco más allá.

¬Maldición…- Jasper se puso de pie y caminó nerviosamente hasta la ventana.

¬Hay una sola cosa más, mi Señor…-Unos ojos marrones se fijaron sobre los de Denaly con profundo interés.

¬Lo que averigüé es que la Sra. Jones y Madame Aly comparten una característica peculiar.

¬ ¿Ah, sí?

¬Realmente. De acuerdo con la tercera criada de la residencia de Lord Duncan, que está saliendo con el ayudante de cocina de la Crescent, los rumores dicen que la señora Jones y Madame Aly tienen cicatrices, ambas. Cicatrices de quemaduras. Las de la señora Jones están a la vista, en su cuello y hombro; las de Madame Aly están supuestamente sobre su espalda, de acuerdo con su criada.

Jasper permaneció inmóvil, absorbiendo este pequeño bocadillo de información. Quemaduras. Cicatrices. Dios sabía que había visto lo suficiente en batalla como para saber el dolor que causaban. El sólo pensar que su Aly se había lastimado de esa manera fue suficiente para hacer que se le atore el aire en la garganta. No podía soportar la idea de que algo o alguien le hubieran ocasionado esa agonía a su suave piel. De repente, sintió que la habitación se achicaba y el aire estaba enrarecido.

¬Denaly, has estado espléndido. Sigue trabajando así. Necesito dar un paseo…-Y Jasper se fue antes de que Denaly pudiera sacar el resto de los papeles que esperaba presentarle a su Señoría esa mañana.

Mientras que, desde el día en que se conocieron, el Coronel Jasper Whitlock ocupó su tiempo atendiendo los intereses de su posición como el séptimo Conde, su proyecto, Madame Aly, estuvo ocupada con sus propios asuntos y tratando de no pensar en absoluto en el Conde. Ella había tenido éxito en lo primero y fallado penosamente en lo segundo.

Eran sus asuntos de negocios que la trajeron esta mañana a la discreta residencia sobre la calle Harley, donde debía enfrentar la desagradable tarea de confrontar al Dr. King. Este médico, quien atendía regularmente a los nobles con los títulos más altos del pueblo, le había ofrecido un arreglo que, en su momento, sonaba útil. Sus servicios médicos a cambio de un pequeño anticipo de dinero y "compañía" una vez al mes.

Aly, ansiosa por proteger la salud de sus muchachas, había estado de acuerdo. Luego descubrió, hace algunos meses, que el buen doctor no estaba atendiendo a sus muchachas con amabilidad o cuidados médicos, sino más de una vez con brutalidad. Sus servicios médicos reales se limitaban a abrir algún que otro divieso, hacer sangrar con sanguijuelas a cualquiera que tuviera algo parecido a una fiebre y desmerecer un gran número de consultas susurrando la frase _**"problemas de mujeres".**_

Aly no perdió el tiempo y dio por finalizado su acuerdo, pero el médico no estaba satisfecho con eso. De hecho, intentó manotearla tanto a ella como a sus muchachas en varias ocasiones, y su última visita a Dora fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Aly. Hoy se terminaría todo. Marchó hasta su puerta y tocó el timbre, mientras su carruaje la esperaba afuera sobre el cordón y con una de sus criadas dentro de él. Prefería que no hubiera público en esta visita.

Se perdió de ver el elegante coche descubierto que estaba doblando por la calle Harley al entrar y nunca vio la mirada de alerta del Conde de Hale cuando hizo detener a sus caballos detrás del carruaje de ella. La criada del Dr. King acompañó a Aly hasta la sala de espera, una sala polvorienta y oscura a la que un hogar a leña y una limpieza profunda le habrían venido de maravilla.

Escuchó voces en la habitación contigua y dedujo que estaba con un paciente. Caminó hasta la sucia ventana que daba a un pequeño jardín. No crecía nada allí, excepto un par de dientes de león y algunas resistentes malezas. De repente, Aly oyó un grito. Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta la puerta más distante y la abrió de un golpe, quedándose sin aliento ante la imagen que vieron sus ojos horrorizados.

Había una mujer boca abajo sobre una especie de mesa, y su espalda estaba lacerada con latigazos desde los hombros hasta la cintura. Le habían aplicado un intento de vendaje, que ya estaba manchado de sangre. Pero lo peor era el mismísimo doctor. Con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos, el doctor embestía a la mujer, saliendo y entrando en ella por atrás, sin tener en cuenta sus sollozos.

¬ ¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo?...-gritó Aly, indignada al extremo.

Perdido en sus acciones lujuriosas, el doctor no la había escuchado entrar y se sobresaltó; su verga saltó del culo de la muchacha y quedó meneándose en el aire. Había un rastro de sangre sobre él, y a Aly, la ira le nubló la vista.

¬ ¡Basura!...- Agarró lo que encontró más cerca, que fue un pesado pisapapeles de bronce. Se lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

¬Miserable despojo humano…-gritó ella, enojada porque había esquivado su misil. Agarró una lámpara de la mesa…¬ ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar a una mujer de esa forma, mucho menos a una paciente….

¬Detente en este instante, mujer estúpida…-El doctor se había subido los pantalones y aparentemente recuperó la voz al mismo tiempo….¬Ella no es una paciente, es una puta. No me puede pagar con dinero, por eso hicimos un canje. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Es el mismo tipo de cosas que tú haces a diario.

Los labios de él le hicieron un gesto desdeñoso, mientras sus palabras machacaban sus desagradables sonidos dentro del cerebro lleno de ira de ella…¬Malvado bastardo inhumano…-Agotadas las palabras, Aly lanzó la lámpara y salto sobre él, revoleando los puños.

¬Sal de encima mío, puta…- rugió el doctor, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas. Y desafortunadamente, el Dr. King era un hombre de gran tamaño.

Aly salió volando por la habitación y terminó hecha un bollo en el suelo, con la mitad de su vestido colgando de sus hombros y la otra mitad entre los dedos del Dr. King. La mujer sobre la mesa sollozaba mientras Aly trataba de reunir los restos de su vestido sobre su pecho y ponerse de pie tambaleando, mientras el Dr. King le seguía propinando insultos. Y ese fue el preciso momento en que Jasper Whitlock eligió insistir en su persecución de Madame Aly.


End file.
